deathmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Aialize
Background High elf-sama. Formally known as Sacred Tree-sama. A clumsy beauty. Master of spirit magic. Aialize is one of eight high elves in Boruenan Forest and currently the only one awake. She's the acting head of Boruenan Forest and its Elder Council. Appearance Aialize appears to be woman in her twenties despite having lived for hundreds of million years. She has blue eyes and light blond hair, thin lips and nose that isn't too high, C-cup breasts, and about as tall as Satou. According to Satou, "Even though it's not at Lulu's degree, she's a beautiful woman without a doubt." Plot Boruenan Forest Aialize appears as the head of the elder council expressing her gratitude to Satou for saving Mia. Riding at the center of a light board with four Japanese-styled miko elves standing on all four sides protecting her. However, she's in disguise as a little girl of around 5-8 years old and looks slightly like Mia but with silver hair and red eyes, that's a bit different than other elves who have green hair and green eyes. Satou is able to see through the illusion cast but is more perplexed at her weird vocal intonation when she talks, fluctuating from fluent (calm and gentle) to clogging (sounding strangely anime-like). She asks for what he would like for a reward, and she herself, decide it be a kiss. Satou is willing since he would be kissing a woman rather than a little girl. He kisses her on forehead and then she promptly faints. When she wakes up--with her person attendant, Lua, by her side--the reason for her awkward behaviour is revealed and it is equally because of the Saga Empire's hero, Daisaku, and Arisa; the former had told her that high elves had to end their sentences with 'noja' and latter--who Aialize had met before when she went to look for Mia to welcome her back--had said high elves had to silvre haired little girls or Satou wouldn't kiss her otherwise. She lets out a frustrated sigh at the Japanization of this other world not noticing Satou is in the same room as her. She becomes flustered when she realizes his presence, Satou sympathizes makes up a reason to save face. The afternoon on the day after their first meeting, Aialize, led by Lua, to apologize for the prank. Since Satou honestly didn't mind it, he accepted it frankly. and also apologized for Arisa's prank. Aialize then tells Satou, she knows that Satou is the hero called, Kuro, who had fought the black dragon because of the spirit light he emits. Aialize then teaches him ways to suppress and make use of spirits. Skills Magic * Space Magic artificial living beings * Magic Beast King Creation (Create Behemoth) * Magic Light Ball Creation (Create Wisp) World Tree The world tree regards high elves as one of its parts, which includes Aialize and has been so since her beginning. One of her privileges because of this is she can make the world tree think that several people she's brought to the top of tree are its parts; otherwise the, tree would conclude those without rights to do so as enemies. Trivia *She's Satou's only love in the other world. *Knows that the hero, Kuro, is Satou. *Taught Satou various things related to spirits. *Aialize's spirit light is of a precious metal light centered on gold. *Aialize is indirectly the reason why Satou goes a soy-sauce pickle quest when she requests he make curry. *It's been hint that Aialize might have a slight case of hero worship. *Whenever she gets Jealous of someone getting close to Satou, she takes up a tsundere attitude. *She's a noted member of Satou's Bridal Knights. *Aialize has shown to have feelings of love towards Satou while deliberately withholding them do to her position and fear of endangering Satou to the wrath of the gods. Quotes * 『And then, please splendidly reach the god's throne, and take me as your wife. When that happens, let's make a child with me as Satou's wife, just as you wish.』 * "Of course! Satou's children will absolutely makes the world prosperous. That's why Satou has to leave a lot of children. I mean that's the wish of Creator-sama." 'Gallery' DM8-1.jpg DM8-2.jpg DM8-3.jpg DM8-4.jpg DM8-7.jpg DM8-13.jpg DM12-8.jpg Category:Elf Category:High Elf Category:Boruenan Forest Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Bridal Knight Order